


The Receiving End

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But I don't care, F/M, Gangbang, Object Insertion, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Support Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Support Reader can't catch a fucking break, AKA me channeling my frustration from being killed by the enemy Genji while playing Mercy ingame.





	1. Chapter 1

Your team left you behind in the spawn room. This didn't happen often, but when it did, it was so damned frustrating. No matter, you took the same shortcut you always did. No one else seemed to know about it, and you slipped through the seldom-used, dark rooms, intending to catch up with your team on the other side.

That is, until you thought you heard tapping behind you. You turned around, eyes darting back and forth, staring hard into the darkness. The sound had been so soft, that you were halfway to convincing yourself that you were hearing things. You heard it again, for sure this time. Shit. This was a bad place to get caught. You stepped backwards slowly, attempting to cover your back by pressing it against a wall. You set down your caduceus staff against said wall and drew your sidearm.

A sharp pain made you hiss and drop your gun. A second later, you heard thuds against the wall around your body, as you were thrown against it. Instead of falling, you hung there, the wings of your Valkyie suit pinned against the wall. Still, you had to defend yourself, so you reached for your staff.

"I would not move, if I were you," came a familiar-sounding voice in front of you. You felt something press against your neck.

Green circles and lines suddenly illuminated your face. It was Genji, a member of the other team. A quick glance down revealed that he was holding his wakazashi to your neck, but you still didn't know what was holding you against the wall. You wiggled around, testing to see if you could get free. He pressed the sword a bit harder against your skin.

"You do not learn. Don't move."

As support, Genji was your mortal enemy. You watched him warily, trying to figure out his next move. Was he about to take you out before the game even started? He slid his foot forward and shifted his hips forward so that his thigh was touching your crotch. He continued to shift his hips back and forth a few inches, grinding his thigh against you. A confusing arousal started to build in your lower stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to know that you can scream as loud as you like. No one can hear you," he said smugly, ignoring your question.

"Why aren't you killing me?"

"Because I'm not done with you," he said evenly.

His free hand appeared at your chest, and he took a handful of your breast. He had to press hard though the fabric of your uniform to get you to bite your lip in response. He pressed his palm into the flesh repeatedly.

"Using my skills in the traditional sense does not work when you're on the other team. I had to take matters into my own hands. Heh."

He took his hand from your chest and with a _shick_ , he brought out a single shuriken. He pulled his leg back, and his hand slipped between your legs. Your thighs clenched involuntarily, but you kept them still, out of fear of being accidentally cut.

"Every time I think my team has a chance at winning, you resurrect your entire team. I am tired of losing."

You could hear the frustration just barely in his words. He carefully and deliberately sliced the fabric between your legs. Satisfied, he flicked the shuriken back where it came from, inside his hand. He used a single finger to tease your entrance. You heard a small wet squish and were surprised to learn that you were as wet as you were. His finger easily slid inside.

"You are thinking about trying to keep me out," he said, slipping another finger in, "Don't."

He spun the two fingers around, rubbing his knuckles against your entrance. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to deny to yourself how good that felt. He added a third finger, and then he fanned them all out.

"Hm. You are ready already."

He pulled his fingers out, and you relaxed a little. He even pulled the wakazashi from your neck. He switched arms, using his other forearm to keep you pinned in place. You heard the quiet clicks of him flicking out some shuriken into his fingers. You felt the prick of their sharp ends on your neck, reminding you that he still had all the power here. He brought his sword down, but instead of sheathing it, he slid it up between your thighs, making you tense back up. He paused and tilted his chin up, making sure you knew he was looking into your eyes.

"I want to walk away from this game knowing I fucked you like you fuck over my team."

"No. Please. Don't," you pleaded.

He let the pommel of the wakazashi linger at your slick entrance, teasing a whimper out of you. All of the buildup until now had your pussy aching something fierce, desperately needing to be filled with something. 

"I hope you make that sound again."

He started to slide it in, inch by inch. You felt the end of it press up against and stretch your insides. It was the strangest feeling.

"You are taking this better than I thought you would," he said. You heard a lustful sigh behind his mask.

"I thought you would be too tight," Genji said, pausing to gently swirl the handle around, teasing the sensitive outside yet again, "I'm a man that is willing to admit when I'm wrong."

Now that his sword was fully seated within you, he took the arm from your neck; you were in no position to run. He pressed his fingers behind his helm, with a click on each side, and removed his mask. This revealed desire-clouded eyes and a cocky smirk on his bare face. He thrusts the handle of the sword up once, and you involuntarily let out a short moan. His eyes widened slightly. Hearing you making that noise already had him hooked; he had to hear more.

He stepped forward again, using his whole body to pin you against the wall. He nipped at your neck, and you tried to move your head away. Instead of retaliating, he used the thumb on the hand between your legs to swipe at your clit, making you whine.

"You are not going anywhere. It would be wise on your part to accept this."

He finally started to slowly thrust the handle of the sword in and out of you. He kept the movements shallow for now and continued to nip at the skin of your neck. You kept your mouth firmly closed, and your breaths came out of your nose.

"I thought about doing this to you for so long," he breathed into your neck.

The thrusts got a little deeper and faster. He bit at your earlobe, and you let out a squeak. With that, your mouth is hanging open now, soft moans spilling out.

"I touched myself so many times thinking about you taking all this in," he paused to groan, "And here you are. You certainly are an impressive woman."

He's panting warm air into your neck, and you can feel his chest heave against your side. If the noises coming from both of you haven't alerted anyone to presence by now, you might as well ride this out. Your head rests back against the wall, letting all the moans out into the dark room.

"Louder!"

Your moans turn to screams when he tilts the hilt forward, repeatedly smashing the end against your g-spot. You hit your orgasm with a shamefully loud whine, muscles rhythmically clamping down on the hilt of Genji's sword. He continued to shove it into you with sloppy thrusts, however.

"G-genji! Please!"

"Yes...you sound so-"

He tried to bite back a loud moan in your ear, the sword finally still. He rested his cheek on your shoulder, catching his breath.

"Hah...hah...hah...You just made me cum inside my armour. Impressive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys forgot I was weird, here's a chapter 2 where Genji gets what he deserves, fivefold.

During a game at Volskaya Industries, you noticed a portion of each team was missing. As time went on, you grew increasingly anxious. Where did they go, and were they okay? Did they need your healing? Eventually, you ran out of energy to care and focused on supporting the people in front of you.

The game ended, and you headed back to the attacking spawn room. You found the missing Overwatch agents also heading to the spawn room, discussing something.

"I had heard he had a _generic fuckhole_ installed," said Soldier, "and all these years, I've always wondered what it was like."

"You n' me both," said McCree.

"I think he proved he is man _and_ machine today," chimed in Zarya.

"A man does not violate a lady, but he took his punishment like a man," admitted Reinhardt.

Sombra came last, giving you a knowing grin. Except, you didn't know what she was grinning about. You watched them walk casually towards the spawn room and enter the door. Sombra turned around just before going in.

" _Chula_ , can you go fetch Genji? I know the two of you have a thing, but trust me, you'll want to go see him. He's in that apartment."

That was strange. Most of the time, you kept tabs on where everyone went, and you knew he rarely went in there. You scrunched your nose in disgust. What did he want? To apologize? An apology wasn't going to be enough. If he was taking a nap on the luxurious bed inside, you were going to smack him with your staff and wake him up. He had exhausted your patience long ago.

Annoyed, you went into the apartment Sombra indicated. Genji wasn't downstairs, so you went upstairs. You heard shallow, shuddering breaths. It sounded like someone was in trouble, so you ran the last few steps and entered the bedroom. What you saw was the last thing you expected to see. Genji, kneeling on the bed, with his armor scattered all over the floor.

You stepped further into the room, and the strong smell of semen hit your nose. On closer inspection, Genji was covered in it, especially on his stomach, chest, and face. No doubt, his faceplate was among the armour pieces on the floor. The semen looked like it had partially dried in the middle of dripping off his body, and his flaccid penis looked like it was stuck in his thigh.

You sighed out loud and walked towards the bed, set your staff down, and got on it. You silently cursed your innate need to help, because you certainly didn't feel bad about this. Not to mention, the smell was worse the closer you got.

"Ugh."

Genji stayed silent, probably because he was ashamed. Upon even closer inspection, there was an extra detail that gave you another surprise. Genji's wakazashi was impaled, blade-down, into the mattress. He, in turn, was impaled on the hilt. This was the reason he was still upright.

"I'm gonna help you off this thing," was the only warning you gave before you squeezed your eyelids closed, held your breath, and reached out to hook your hands under his arms.

With your help, Genji was able to lift himself up with his shaky legs to get off the handle. He fell forward onto his hands and whined pathetically. You ignored the whine, but the ridiculous amount of fluid leaking onto the bed from between his legs made your mouth drop open. It was mostly white, mixed with an unidentified clear liquid. Something else caught your eye; someone had written, in thick, black marker on his left ass cheek, "INSERT HERE," with several arrows pointing downwards.

You almost guffawed right there, because now you understood what had happened. You were about to ask how it started and how he let this happen, but then you remembered Sombra's look. A grin of understanding spread across your face, and an image of her hacking his body mid-jump played in your mind.

Genji sat back on his heels with a groan, and you wiped the grin off your face. Genji didn't need to know that you were enjoying this at this moment. You went around to his front, and the amount of sticky cum on his face was impressive, to say the least.

"Come here, Honey," you told him in a soft, motherly voice, "Let me help you..."

You took a clean corner of the bedspread and gently wiped at his eyes a few times. He opened them, and they were understandably very red. He continued to blink several times, because his eyes still burned.

"There's an ensuite bathroom over there."

He was having trouble seeing through his watery eyes, so he reached a hand out in your general direction. You took it and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. It was a bit of an ordeal to get him over to the bathroom. You nearly fell several times when he stumbled, and you had to bear part of his weight. When he finally did fall, it was flat on his face. He lay there, body shaking, as he struggled to get back up. He happened to land with his butt in the air, giving you a full view of his gaping, abused orifice, still slowly oozing cum.

Your eyes went from his hole to your staff.

The end of the staff might fit inside.

Your eyes went back to poor Genji, laying helpless on the floor. He had twisted around, pleading with his eyes, an embarrassed blush reddening his cheeks.

You stared at him with a calculating expression. 

Then you rolled your eyes and bent down to help him up and head to the bathroom to wash up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
